User blog:Felding/The Sentinels
The Sentinels of The Starry Skies - Preview First there was nothing. Then there was infinite space. Then there were planets. Then there was time and the birth of an entity. This entity took root to a certain blue planet and gave it life in the form of humans and beasts. After seeing how these lifeforms interacted with eachother, the entity became consumed with hatred and attempted a mass genocide upon his flock. Enraged by this, the entity's daughter fought back, and begged her father to give them a second chance. Despite his feelings towards his blind sheep, he gave birth to similar lifeforms, donned with wings and halos, to act as shadows and shepards towards the living, allowing them to live in a floating island above the realm they will soon call the Protectorate. The daughter did not like this, but in the depths of her heart, she believes that the humans will truly shape the world, and prove that they are not what they seem. The Father realizes this and proposes that, if the Humans are able to protect themselves without need of the these angelic beings, he will leave them alone. Guided by these entities called Celestrians, the humans tend to the land and create history as they mature. Centuries pass and all is well. The Celestrians, after having deciphered the meaning of their existence, work to gather Benevolessence to feed to Yggdrasil, the World Tree that sits atop their floating home called the Observatory. They believe that once the Tree blooms they will be taken to the Realm of the Almighty, where they can watch the Humans tend to themselves with their trust. Upon witnessing the tree bloom, disaster strikes. From the Protectorate, columns of dark light strike the Observatory and seperate a student from his beloved teacher. As the Fallen Angel descends to the Protectorate he was once assigned to govern, a series of unfortunate events occur, changing the course of history. Upon landing in Angel Falls, and helping the townsfolk, the Fallen finds himself traveling the land, recruiting allies to help him get back home. Along the way, they discover more than what they expected, and soon find themselves protecting the very land they cherish, as pawns in a game greater than any have played. This is a story about Good and Evil. This is a story about humanity's Golden Age of Rebirth. ---- The Sentinels Matthew "The Fallen Angel of The Observatory." - Male - 23 Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Niamh "The Armored Lioness of Stornway Castle." ''- Female - 22 Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Rhianon ''"The Black Swan of Zere." - ''Female - 20 Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Cai ''"The Storm Shark of Porth Llaffan." - Male - 21 Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Agenda To-do List *Re-create the Sentinels. **New team will include an Armamentalist, Paladin, Sage, and Gladiator, much like the last one. New names will be used instead and characters will be created upon reaching specific areas. Each character will have a unique backstory and specialize in two weapon skillsets, including final vocational skillsets. ***Angel Falls: Minstrel -> Armamentalist (M) ****Specializes in Swords and Shields. ***Stornway: Warrior -> Paladin (F) ****Specializes in Spears and Shields. ***Zere: Priest -> Sage (F) ****Specializes in Wands and Shields. ***Porth Llaffan: Martial Artist -> Gladiator (M) ****Specializes in Fists and Axes. *Add backstories upon reaching Newid Isle's Porth Llaffan and defeating the Lleviathan. *Add portraits before starting the game. Checklist *Story page has been modified. 8/01/2013 Category:Blog posts